aventura creepypasta
by nik demons
Summary: A veces la oscuridad puede ser tu mayor temor ya que no se sabe que se puede encontrar en ella…Jeff the kiiller, Nina,jane,ben,eyeless,slender,Sally y muchos creepypastas más preparados para terminar completamente con todo lo que se les atraviese en su camino, pero con un objetivo en común, terminar con la vida de las únicas personas que pueden detenerlos….3 idiotas sin remedio
1. summary

Sumary

A veces la oscuridad puede ser el mayor temor de muchas personas ya que no se sabe que se puede encontrar en ella…Jeff,nina,jane,ben,eyeless,slender,Sally y muchos creepypastas más preparados para terminar completamente con todo lo que se les atraviese en su camino, pero con un objetivo en común, terminar con la vida de las únicas personas que pueden detenerlos

Nikki:jack tengo miedo

Jack:y ami que me interesa

Chase:uuuuuuu eso dolio

Nikki:cállate T-T

Una aventura bastante alocada, muchos retos que enfrentar y 3 idiotas que son los únicos que pueden detener a los creepypastas de terminar con el mundo y su existencia,pero será fácil para los creepypastas enfrentarse a unos idiotas tan grandes que ni siquiera saben que pasa a su alrededor tanta estupidez no puede existir en el mundo…pero si la hay y se les conoce como JACK, NIKKI Y CHASE.

Quieres saber que ocurrirá?

Tienes que entrar aquí para saberlo…


	2. capitulo 1 primer encuentro

AVENTURA CREEPYPASTA

(Acciones)

*La escritora interviene

GRITOS

/pensamientos

 **NARRADOR**

NOTA: los chicos y nikki XD tendrán en esta historia 15 años cada quien y ahora la muy sensual advertencia u

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene lenguaje no apto para todo público, además de pura estupidez y media y puras tonterías si este fanfic no es de tu agrado pues no lo leas y ya mijo/a además no me hago cargo de posibles traumas…QUEDAS ADVERTIDO/A

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Una noche normal en bloodwoods una joven se encontraba tranquila en su cuarto haciendo su tarea*Aja si, aja*

NIKKI: RAYOS, no hice la tarea de ciencias (Dice revisando sus apuntes)

 **Aquí podemos ver a una chica de cabello negro, largo casi llegando a la cintura sostenido en una cola de caballo, ojos azul cielo y tez blanca su vestimenta consiste en una camisa negra, converse negros con blanco, una falda de mezclilla y unas calcetas hasta las rodillas.**

 **Mientras nuestra protagonista revisa sus apuntes, afuera observando a través de la ventana se encuentra una silueta, la cual, abre lentamente la ventana hasta dejarla totalmente abierta.**

NiKKI: Aaaaa, esto es muy difi… (Se percata de la ventana abierta)

NIKKI: pero qué?… qué extraño podría haber jurado que cerré la ventana.

(Se levanta y cierra la ventana pero justo cuando se da la vuelta para regresar a su cama se detiene a medio camino pensando)

NIKKI: De hecho, ahora que lo pienso hace mucho calor aquí dentro así que mejor la abro. (Vuelve a abrir la ventana y se vuelva a sentar en su cama)

 **En eso nuestra silueta misteriosa ponía sigilosamente la parte delantera de sus dedos en el marco de la ventana dispuesta a entrar.**

NIKKI :Prrrr,(le llega una brisa de aire)

NIKKI: de hecho, ahora que lo pienso mejor de haberlo pensado antes será mejor que la cierre.(vuelve a levantarse esta vez para cerrar la ventana delicadamente…más bien solo la azoto con todas sus fuerzas causando que los dedos de nuestro misterioso amigo se machucaran)

¿?:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

NIKKI: …WTF…Mmm que raro creí haber escuchado un grito de dolor…naaa que importa.

POV NIKKI

Después de terminar de estudiar comencé a sentir pesados los parpados, ya era media noche y todo afuera estaba completamente oscuro mientras más minutos pasaban más mis ojos se iban cerrando hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

De repente, fui despertada por un ruido proveniente de un lado de mi habitación ,el cual trate de localizar con la mirada haciendo que me vista se detuviera en un punto exacto, el cual era la ventana…abierta; Decidí ignorarlo y me propuse a volver a dormir, pero no podía, sentía que no era la única persona en mi cuarto así que decidí guiar mi mirada hacia el frente pero lo que vi me dejo completamente helada, un par de ojos se encontraban mirándome fijamente pero de una manera completamente siniestra ,pero lo que más me causo terror fue descubrir de quienes eran ese par de ojos, no leo creepypastas nada más porque si y valla que leerlas me han ayudado a saber perfectamente quien era el intruso en mi habitación esa sonrisa nunca se me podría olvidar…JEFF THE KILLER…

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad comenzó a dar pasos lentos directo hacia mí, a lo cual respondí cubriéndome con la cobija cagada del miedo.

NIKKI:…Mierda…(susurre después de cubrirme con la cobija)

Nikki:Ahhh la mantita me protegerá ,la mantita me protegerá T-T (pensaba una y otra vez muriéndome del miedo)

Pude escuchar como lentamente se iba acercándose cada vez más a mí.

NIKKI:Si no lo veo no es real ,si no lo veo no es real.

JEFF:GO TO SLE…

NIKKI:calllate pendejo que tu no existes(dije quitándome la cobija de la cara y apuntándole con el dedo acusador).

NIKKI:Ho mierda…ya te vi…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Justo después de lanzar un grito de terror Jeff se abalanzo sobre mí tratando de dañarme con su cuchillo, por suerte logre apartarlo de mí justo a tiempo tirándolo al suelo y saliendo corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Después de que Nikki saliera corriendo…

JEFF: Maldita sea, eso dolió (sobándose la cabeza aun en el piso)

JEFF: Bueno será mejor que deje de hablar y comienza a perseguir a esa… (Nota unos papeles en un escritorio a lo que asegún Nikki llamaba "TAREA")

*TAREA DE CIENCIAS*

Proyecto ciencia lógicamente sensual

Capitulo number one

HIJOEPUTATENGOHAMBREPISHITAREADECIENCIASNOMEDEJAVIVIREMPAZTENGOSUEÑOPAPITAS.

FIN ^-^

JEFF:…(sin comentarios)

Mientras tanto Nikki se encontraba como pendeja corriendo y gritando a media calle, hasta que se topó con una casa conocida.

NIKKI:Hooo si graaaacias dios(se dirige hacia la casa y toca la puerta de la cual deja salir a un chico castaño con el cabello algo alborotado, ojos verdes y tez clara ,el cual vestía de un pantalón negro una camisa roja y unos converse negros)

¿?:Holaaa …que chingado quieres -_-

NIKKI:Chase nos vas a y luego y no y después puta vida y papitas y mi cuarto y mal con Jackson...

CHASE:(Le da un golpe en la cabeza)

CHASE: Habla normal quieres.

NIKKI:…no…y luego después pishi violador yyyyy

CHASE: (Le cierra la puesta en la cara)

NIKKI:…MMM(aclarándose la garganta y volviendo a tocar la puerta con más tranquilidad)

CHASE:…(abre la puerta y la mira con cara de "enserio")

NIKKI:Mi queridísimo amigo Chase solo te voy a decir algo…DEJAME ENTRAR A TU MALDITA CASA PORQUE ME VIENE SIGUIENDO UN PUTO ASE…(se queda totalmente paralizado viendo encima de la cabeza de Chase ósea en el techo)

CHASE:nikki

NIKKI:…

CHASE:nikki…

NIKKI:…

CHASE:nikki(esta vez moviendo su mano de arriba abajo enfrente del rostro de Nikki)

CHASE:…pero qué carajo… (Sale de su casa poniéndose junto a nikki y viendo directo hacia donde ella estaba viendo…y valla que no era algo bonito *coj cof Jeff the killer cof cof*

CHASE Y NIKKI: (se miran el uno al otro y se preparan para hacer lo más valiente de sus vidas)…

CHASE Y NIKKI:COREEEEE

 **Ambos idiotas salieron disparados hacia el interior de la casa de Chase con Jeff the killer detrás de ellos**

CHASE:nikki olvidaste cerrar la puerta(corriendo)

NIKKI:es TU pinche casa, esa es tu obligación(corriendo)

 **Nuestros dos héroes corrieron a no más poder hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual quedaron acorralados por nuestro querido psicópata**

CHASE:mierda, estamos atrapados

NIKKI:noooooooooo enserio!?(Sarcasmo)

CHASE:no te preocupes en momentos como estos solo hay una cosa que hacer(abre una ventana que se encuentra a su lado y se prepara para lanzarse)

CHASE:al infinito y más allá(salta por la ventana)

NIKKI:pendejo tú no sabes volar

CHASE:"Aaaaaaaaaaaah"(cae en una piscina que se encontraba al lado de su casa)

NIKKI:…bueno ya que (también se avienta por la ventana solo que cayendo en un árbol)

NIKKI:¡Auch!...

CHASE:jajaja por pendeja(sale de la piscina y empieza a correr directo a la casa de ¿Jack? Con Nikki detrás de él y Jeff muy atrás de ellos*quien será Jack TAN,TAN,TAAAAAAN .-.*)

 **Al llegar a la casa de Jack**

NIKKI Y CHASE: (tocan la puerta)

JACK: que quieren (con cara de mátenme)

 **Aquí podemos apreciar a un chico de ojos negros, cabello castaño y tez blanca el cual viste de una camisa negra parecida a la de un uniforme escolar con un chaleco sin mangas abierto que deja ver la camisa,pantalones negros y unas botas negras *** además de un comportamiento de mierda… **/JACK: oye! /** qué? , es la verdad *

NIKKI:jack!...

CHASE:se la come

JACK:…(lo mira con cara de vas a ver a la salida idiota y les cierra la puerta para después ir directo a la ventana que había al lado de esta y ponerles el dedo del medio)

NIKKI: JEFF THE KILLER NOS VA A MATAR!

JACK: que los mate fue un gusto conocerlos…bueno no en realidad (se va alejando lentamente de su vista)

CHASE: y ahora que!?

NIKKI: usemos la cabeza (toma a Chase como si fuera un tronco y empieza a correr a toda velocidad dispuesta a tirar la puerta)

CHASE: PERO NO MI CAABEEZAAAAA!

 **Después de tirar la puerta**

JACK: valla que original…hay de nuevo voy a tener que hacerle de carpintero

 **De la nada saca un cinturón y un martillo de carpintero diciendo** …

JACK: puedo repararlo

 _Hoy en carpintería con Jack_

JACK: lo importante para arreglar una puerta es dar martillazos fuertes para no dañar la pintura.

Punto de vista de Nikki

Blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,carpintería,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah.

Punto de vista de Chase

Porno,porno,porno,porno,porno,porno,martillo,Porno,porno,porno,porno.

 **Después del estúpido discurso de Jack para arreglar una puta puerta termina diciendo…**

JACK: y lo más importante de todo un buen sistema de seguridad

 **Justo cuando termina la frase llega Jeff y se prepara para entrar y matarlos…**

JEFF:jaja,ahora si ya los atrape(pero justo al girar la perilla suena un mecanismo activarse)

JEFF:qu-que es eso!?

De la nada sale un cohete de la puerta mandándolo a volar y haciendo que explote en los cielos mientras que en este se dibuja la palabra "GO TO SLEEP"

 **Al salir de la casa…**

NIKKI:aaa que bonitooo, Chase estás viendo esto n.n

CHASE:…

NIKKI:…CHASEEEE!?

CHASE:ahhhhh porno…digo si, si lo veo

JACK: (se da un facepalm)

JACK: cómo demonios los conocí…

NIKKI: recuerdas que…*canción de misión imposible*yo estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad mientras Chase te estaba apuntando con una pistola, te habíamos secuestrado y mil policías estaban en frente entonces…

JACK: espera,espera,espera eso no fue lo que paso, yo los encontré en mi salón de clases haciendo cosas sucias.

NIKKI:estábamos haciendo química pendejo ¡QUIMICA! y no sé de donde carajos salió Chase pero yo estaba creando un milagro *w*

JACK: estaba a punto de estallar el salón…pero gracias a mi talento súper intelectual no tuvimos clases por un mes

NIKKI:BOOOOM QUEEE!?, la mejor explosión que vi en mi vida…

CHASE:porno OwO

NIKKI Y CHASE:…

CHASE:aaaa digo, si los escucho fue súper genial

JACK: nos expulsaron idiota y tuvimos que buscar una nueva escuela los tres…aunque anduvimos de vagos, pero me harte y al fin encontré una escuela*los expulsaron después de volver a la escuela ewe*

NIKKI:cierto, y como entramos a esa escuela?

JACK: amenace a muerte…que diga hable amablemente con el director…

CHASE:oshe si…y si mejor vamos a ver qué pasa halla fuera

NIKKI Y JACK: ok…

 **Jack se dirige a la puerta para abrirla*ni modo que para cerrarla XD*pero ninguno de los tres sabía lo que les esperaba detrás de esta**

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno pues aquí termina el primer capítulo yaaay…si lo se estuvo del asco pero buanoo no se pierdan el capítulo dos en el cual aparecerán nuestros queridísimos amigos los creepypastas**

 **Nikki:y además no se preocupen que habrá más estupidez de la que se vio en este muy sensual capitulo**

 **Chase: me hablaron**

 **Jack:…algún día los matare…**

 **Nikki y Chase:quee!?(Sorprendidos)**

 **Jack:nada,nada,nada olvídenlo…jajaja(nervioso)**

 **Okay…Bueno ya se sabrá a que se refiere Jack más adelante y que pasara en el capítulo siguiente? ,acaso se sabrá…**

 **¿Por qué Jack quiere matar a Chase y Nikki?**

 **¿Qué paso con Jeff, seguirá vivo?**

 **¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar la estupidez de Chase?**

 **Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas y terminare de hablar?**

 **si…no, no es cierto los atormentare por siempre jaajajaj XD**

 **Bueno pues aquí termina esto y lamento si no estuvo muy desarrollado es mi primer fanfic y no soy muy experta en esta clase de cosas pero aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos veremos a la próxima!**

 **Bye OwO/**


End file.
